Someone new
by Hannah1796
Summary: SPOILERS for 5 8 The aftermath of gabby and Matt's wedding Kelly's pov Kelly is upset that he never told matt how he truly felt about him and now that it's too late it's caused kelly to freak out but someone comes over to help him through it (this contains severide being sad and angsty along with some blood mentions) sevtonio/sevasey


_Kelly was looking at himself in his bathroom mirror tears in his eyes with mixed feelings washing over him his best friend just got married he was happy yes but a part of him was also sad he had hidden his true feelings for so long he never got a chance to tell matt how he truly felt and it sucked why didn't he tell him along time ago? He thought as he punched his mirror glass had shattered everywhere he looked at his hand seeing what he had done it was coated with cuts and blood Kelly then slumped himself down in the floor next to the bathtub he then started to cry into his hands full on this time he felt empty and alone and no one was to blame but himself if only he had just spoken up years earlier_

 _Soon enough he heard a knocking at the door he didn't want to see anyone right now he thought as he got up and left the bathroom before answering he grabbed the hand towel from the kitchen and wrapped it around his hand as he went to the door it took him by surprise by who was at the door_

Antonio? Kelly says furrowing his brows

Hey sev is everything okay i noticed at the wedding that you were a little..off you weren't yourself asks antonio

It's okay antonio I'm (sighs) fine says kelly

 _Antonio of course didn't believe him_

Um why don't i come in for a little while you look lonely says antonio

Sure says kelly

 _Once antonio came in he noticed Kelly's hand_

What happened there? Asks antonio

Oh this it's nothing i burned myself fixing noodles on the stove says kelly

Sev it's bloody it looks bad here let me look says antonio trying to grab Kelly's hand

No just stop i don't need your help! Shouts kelly

 _Antonio then looks at kelly with sadness_

I'm sorry antonio i didn't mean to yell at you I'm just upset about.. Says kelly catching himself before he said anything else

Upset about what kelly?

 _Kelly just stood there froze he wanted to let out all his feelings to somebody but at the same time he wanted to forget about it and keep it all inside_

 _Soon enough he started crying again_

Come on let's go to the bathroom and get that hand cleaned up then you can talk okay? Says antonio patting Kelly's back

 _It surprised antonio what he saw after getting to the bathroom seeing the broken mirror and glass shattered everywhere_

What the hell happened sev?

It's nothing don't worry about it says kelly

Nothing your mirror is broken there's glass everywhere did you get robbed?

No says kelly

Did someone break in and try to attack you? Asks antonio

No shouts kelly

 _It all started to add up in Antonio's Head the broken mirror the hurt hand kelly being upset_

You did this says antonio

 _Kelly just nodded along_

But why what upset you so much that you felt the need to break your mirror?

 _Kelly just stood in dead silence_

The wedding you were upset at the wedding but why were jealous that your best friend got married and you didn't?

no kelly says in a soft tone

It was who was marrying matt wasn't it? Your upset matt got married cause you wanted to be with matt that's it right? Asks antonio

 _Kelly started crying once more running out of the bathroom_

Kelly wait says antonio following him

Why didn't you tell Matt how you felt about him? Asks antonio sitting next to kelly at the table

Cause i thought everyone would hate me once i came out including matt and i didn't want to screw up our friendship and i figured he wouldn't feel the same way and it's clear he doesn't cries kelly wiping his tears away

Can i tell you something kelly something i myself have been keeping from the world? Asks antonio

Sure whatever says kelly

When i was fourteen i started hanging out with this boy named Robert long story short i started to feel things for him and it scared the hell out of me when i figured it out cause I've always liked girls my whole life but after meeting him things changed and at the time it wasn't really acceptable to people for boys to like or date other boys it was passed as a phase which i knew it wasn't but since my dad was an ass and would kill me if he knew i was bisexual so i just never said anything and before i knew it Robert's family moved back to new York (laughs) i lost my long time crush cause i was afraid of what people would think i mean even if Robert didn't feel the same way it still would've been a relief to be out and proud cause I'm not at all ashamed of who i am it's the fact that others will start bullshiting you saying it's wrong or it's not God's way which I'm guessing is why you haven't came out yet says antonio

That's true that is why I'm not at all ashamed of myself either i mean look at me i can get anyone man or woman says kelly smiling

See that's what you needed to see kel you might be in love with matt but you can easily fall in love again and the good thing is matt isn't going anywhere he's gonna be in your life forever maybe not as your boyfriend but your best friend and that's a good thing in my book says antonio

Thanks antonio i didn't know you were full of beautiful words says kelly laughing

I'm not just a tough cop kel says antonio getting up from the table

So i have one question did you ever have a thing for hank voight? Asks kelly

What do you think says antonio winking

 _Kelly started laughing as he got up_

 _He then grabbed antonio from the back hugging him it startled him at first but antonio eventually settled in Kelly's embrace hugging his arms tightly_

I'll take this as a thank you? Asks antonio

You bet it is

 _Antonio then laughed turning around releasing himself from Kelly's arms_

 _They stared into each other's eyes for a good few seconds_

I better get going says antonio

Alright hey you wanna hang out at Molly's tomorrow? Asks kelly

I'd like that says antonio going out the door smiling

 _Kelly couldn't believe it but he thinks he just found someone new_

 **The end**


End file.
